


To Die on Ogygia

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Chased, Bugs & Insects, Cursed objects, European Folklore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I did like twelve minutes of research on seaplanes, I don't know how planes work, Kissing, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mild Spoilers, Prophecy, Protective Kylo Ren, Quests, Smut, Spiders, Temporary Character Death, The Power Of Love, Unsafe Sex, flirty kylo ren, gratuitous luck, gratuitous use of saliva, magical coercion, puns, random mentions of greek monsters I know nothing about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: According to her prophecy, this is the place she is meant to die.  According to his prophecy, this is where he's meant to fall in love.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42
Collections: Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raerae203](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raerae203/gifts).



> I have no idea what I'm doing~! I've never done an exchange before, and I've never written a gift fic before. So, here we are!
> 
> So, there is very little ~~(none)~~ lore in the Percy Jackson movies, so I ended up needing to borrow very heavily from the books to create what I would consider a cohesive story. I still love the movies, but the movies are not exactly what Rick was thinking when he said they could make one for his books. I did as much research as I could since it's been a minute since I've read the books, but there might still be one or two inconsistencies.
> 
> This ended up being much longer than I had anticipated when I started it, so I did have to break it up into multiple chapters and I'll post those in the next couple of days if not when the night of the release. Not everything in the tags are in the first chapter, but I wanted to get them in there because those are the most important tags to me as a reader. Especially since I wrote things that I wouldn't read if I saw them in the tags. XD Yeah, Flame. Throw in your own personal phobias. That's a great idea. Enjoy experiencing them not once, or twice but at least three times because you also had to edit, not just write. 🙃
> 
> As always this is unbeta'd. Mostly because my brain hates me and made me wait until the last minute to finish writing it, much less edit it, so I never had time for a beta. So I did my best. 🥺

Rey grit her teeth to keep them from rattling around her head as the turbulence shook the little seaplane. The little seaplane that looked like it hadn’t been properly washed in twenty years because the pilot didn’t want to wash off the gunk and grime that were the only things holding it all together. She stared at the back of his head, willing him to be the best damned pilot in the world because she was not going to go down in this tin can with wings into the middle of the ocean where one of Poseidon's creatures could eat her. Like Cetus or something. Or Scylla or some shit. Who fucking knew, but she was  _ not _ going down in this plane. Even if her father did entrust her with the quest to get his revenge present for Aphrodite, she was  _ not _ going down in this plane.

Rey pursed her lips before clearing her throat and calling out at him over the roar and putter of the little plane’s engine. “Are you sure this thing is going to make it?!”

The pilot, one disgustingly attractive, Kylo Ren, turned his head slightly like he could hear her past his headset, then turned back to watching the sky ahead of him. She could see the slight shaking of his shoulders like he was laughing. “If we’re lucky!” He shouted back.

Rey’s eyes went wide. Was he fucking serious? Did he have any idea what was going on right now? He had a demigod on his rickety old plane that may or may not crash into the ocean only to be swallowed up by Charybdis or something. He was joking about  _ luck _ of all things!? Rey rubbed her face with her hands. No, it was fine. This was fine. Like Milton-on-the-back-of-the-bus-giggling-over-danger fine, or Gunshow-dog-engulfed-in-flames fine. That was her favorite meme right up until a monster came for her...not the point. Well  _ actually  _ the point, but unimportant right now.

The plane rattled again, and she narrowed her eyes as she saw his shoulders shake again. “You think that this is funny!?” She yelled at him.

He turned slightly again and nodded. “Yeah! Kinda!”

She opened her mouth to scream in frustration when he turned back forward but then he was yelling, “Make sure your seatbelt is on! We’re making our approach!”

And then they were just going down and she thought they were indeed going to crash into the ocean, but as she looked out the window to see what death awaited her, she felt the plane bank and as it turned she could see that there was a small island coming up quickly into view and her heart leaped into her throat. She wasn’t going to die in the ocean. She never was, and she had known that, even if she said she was. But this was it. This was the island in her dreams since childhood and her prophecy. This was..this wasn’t supposed to be on this island! This Island was supposed to be later in her life when she was supposed to be ready to be ready to die. It was not supposed to be  _ this _ island because this was the island her birth prophecy said she was going to die on.

A thread of fear went through her that had nothing to do with turbulence as they came nearer and nearer the island. Alighting was rough, the plane’s floats slamming into the water, but it didn’t take him long to get the plane saddled up a few hundred yards from the beach. He shut off the engine and turned around, pulling his headset off his head and setting it aside to look at her.

“Looks like we were lucky this time,” he said grinning at her

She tore her eyes away from the window where the island was in clear view. “Yeah. I guess we were,” she said softly.

Kylo furrowed his brow but as he opened his door the scent of salt and green wafted through the door when Kylo stepped down onto the float. Rey thrust her arms through the straps of her waterproof backpack and shoved her door open, sliding down onto the float under her dangling feet. Then she was through the door, hopping down to the chest high water and kicking off toward the island.

“I have a raft, you know!” Kylo shouted out to her when she was a couple yards off.

_ Yeah and how sturdy is that? I bet it’s full of holes and all patched up with duct tape. _

There was one splash, then a second behind her and she paused long enough to look behind her. Kylo was swimming toward her and she thought it would best to get on the island before his weird luck landed her in the jaws of a conventional shark instead of some water monster. By the time she reached a solid enough bottom that she could stand, Kylo had caught up to her and they both slogged through the last couple of feet of water to the dry land of the beach.

“So, now that you have us here and soaked, what are you intending to do on this island?” he asked, and she hadn’t noticed it on the plane, but his voice was low and smooth and almost like a purr than a normal voice. Was it like that when they had embarked or was she just too nervous about the flight to have remembered properly? She looked up at him as he squeezed water out of his hair and looked around them.

“Can’t really say...” she temporized. “You wouldn’t believe me anyway.”

He looked down at her and raised one raven wing of a brow at her. “You know, people say that all the time but they never give the other person the chance to decide if they believe something or not.”

Rey blinked. “But...isn’t it a normal thing for people not to believe things that have no proof?”

Kylo shrugged. “Let’s just say I’m not normal.”

Rey snorted. “Yeah. Me, either.”

“Good that’s established. So why are we here?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “I take it this isn’t something you’re going to let go?”

Kylo shook his head. “You just made me swim what I can only assume are shark infested waters and I could have died and now I have to dry off. So no, I’d like to have at least an idea of why I had to bring you here.”

“I paid you?”

Kylo shook his head. “The check hasn't been cleared, yet. Until then I am, as yet, unpaid.”

“The check is gonna clear.”  _ Probably. _

He gave her that same bland look as he pulled his vest off and started on the buttons on his shirt.

Rey sighed and dropped her bag on the ground. “I’m looking for a necklace.”

Kylo’s hands stopped moving. “What kind of necklace?”

Rey shrugged and squatted down to rummage through the bag for some water. “I’m not sure. It’s probably cursed though.” Actually it was completely cursed, but he sure as Tartarus wouldn’t believe that.

“What’s it look like?”

Rey blinked as she swallowed half the bottle of her water and looked up at him and pinched her lips together. “I don’t know, actually. I just know it’s supposed to be on this island somewhere.”

Kylo seemed to let out a breath he’d been holding. “Ah. Well, then how do you think you’ll go about finding?” His fingers started moving again and Rey realized he was intending to take the shirt off.

“What are you doing?”

Kylo tilted his head. “Taking off my shirt.” As he unlooped the buttons, a smooth expanse of pale skin revealed itself. 

Rey had to swallow, because up to this point she had managed to mostly ignore the fact that Kylo was the singularly most attractive man she’d ever met, unconventional as his beauty was. He was more beautiful even than the sons of Aphrodite at Camp Half-Blood. And shirtless...gods dammit, he was just...mouthwatering. The only thing that took away from that beauty was the strange looking gold medallion necklace he wore. It seemed to...look cheap on him. Like it was somehow ruining the effect of his beauty with how janky it was.

Kylo cleared his throat and Rey’s eyes snapped back to his. There was a smug smirk on his lips as he laid both vest and shirt over his arm and picked his bag back up. “I think you’ll find it more comfortable to stare at me while we’re in the shade. I burn easily.”

Rey’s jaw dropped and her entire face, and neck and chest all heated up like she was already sunburnt. He had just called her out so hard. And then he just started walking to the shaded area of the beach under the trees. Rey closed her mouth with a snap and turned to follow him. He was laying his vest and shirt over a branch before he sat on a small bolder and pried his boots off and set them aside. Barefoot and shirtless and gods be damned he was gorgeous. It was strange that he wasn’t classically beautiful as most people would attribute to truly attractive men, but there was just a quality about him that made him outright beautiful to her. And gods, that voice of his....

“I can’t help it if you’re attractive and unexpectedly shirtless,” she muttered as she joined him, dropping her bag again onto the ground and pulling the faded to  illegibility  orange t-shirt over her head and placing it on her own branch before working on her own boots. She noted that he watched her pulling her shorts off even as he was shucking his own black jeans, leaving them both only in their underwear. Rey hopped up until a thick fallen tree and watched with hooded eyes.

He didn’t even bother to hide the fact that he was clearly interested in how little she wore under her clothing. Just black panties and a serviceable lacy bralette in the same color. For his part he seemed perfectly comfortable to be in nothing more than a pair of dark grey boxer briefs. This was...not the way she expected things to go when she’d been riding in that death trap he called a seaplane, and certainly not what she expected upon seeing the island she was supposed to die on.

Well...if she was going to die here...?

“So, you’re pretty far away over there,” she said by way of invitation.

The smirk went from smug to sly with the lowering of his eyelids. “I could move closer.”

“I mean you are awfully close to the sunlight over there and there’s much more shade over here. I wouldn’t want you to burn.”

“That is a very good point.”

Kylo stood, laying his jeans on the same branch as his shirt and vest. Somehow, the tree she sat on put her at just the right height for him to come up, step between her parting legs and lean in, placing a hand on either side of her hips. He hesitated for a moment, keeping his lips just out of reach of hers and when she gave a soft sound that could have been a whine, the corners of his mouth tilted up and he leaned the rest of the way in. His lips were warm and tasted salty. She could feel him smiling against her lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist and tugged him closer so that his pelvis met hers. She could feel that he was getting aroused and it just made her want to grind against him. Or pull him closer still and grind him against her. Either worked for her.

Kylo deepened the kiss by tugging her lower lip down with his teeth and sliding his tongue between them. Rey moaned as he started a careful exploration of her mouth and she trembled a little as his hands moved from their place on the tree at her hips and up her side. It tickled a little as his fingers traced the bottom of her ribcage, then up to her bralette. At first, she thought it would tug it off her, but he simply covered her breasts with hands she hadn’t realized were so large. The length of his hands covered her from her nipples at the heel of his palm to her collarbones brushed at by his fingertips. If she didn’t know better, she would have thought that he was a son of Ares. But even if he was a demigod, which he clearly wasn’t, he wasn’t aggressive enough to be a child of Ares. Which was good, all things considered. A little aggression was nice, but Ares level aggression was...disturbing.

Rey slid her own hands up his back, enjoying the feel of his muscles moving under the skin of his back. She brought the around his own ribcage and slid them up over the planes of his chest to mirror his own actions. As her hands began to slide lower, she wrapped her legs around his, hooking her feet around the front of his knees and she pulled with both legs and hands so that his body was completely flush with hers and that growing erection was nestled quite nicely against her aching, and now dripping core.

Who knows how far they would have gotten, but just as Kylo 's hands started moving their way down, he stopped and broke the kiss. 

Rey opened her eyes and saw the look of danger in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked in a whisper. 

"Someone is watching," he said just as softy. 

Rey tried to look around his head without actually looking  _ around  _ his head but there was no one to see. "You're sure?" 

Kylo nodded as he leaned back in like he was going to kiss her neck but he whispered in her ear, "we need to get dressed and get moving."

Not understanding why she listened to him like this, why she trusted him so completely in what he said, she nodded. When he pulled away, Rey hopped off the oddly shaped tree and went for her clothes. They were only half dry, but there was a quality to Kylo 's voice that had her moving. She pulled her shorts on, shirt, then quickly wool socks and combat boots. 

Kylo was likewise dressed and shod and ready to go. He held his hand out to her, smiling like they were lovers about to embark on a hike, but there were little strain creases in the corners of his eyes. "Ready?" 

Rey smiled back, feeling the strain he seemed to be under as well. She put her hand in his and they were off, walking quickly into the jungle. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here~! It super short, so I'm actually going to go ahead and post chapter three tonight as well. I also updated the tags! Hope you enjoy~!
> 
> As always, unbeta'd as I do not have a permanent one. I do my best. ^_^

What was he doing? Getting involved with a demigod? He knew better. He  _ knew _ better. He'd never be able to belong with other demigods. Not with his background. Not with the things he'd had to lie about, cheat at, and steal. There was no excuse for shoving his tongue in her mouth. If he hadn't felt the island's inhabitants, or what he thought were probably the inhabitants given where he suspected they were. 

They needed to get off this island because the last time he was here there had been a girl. And softly rolling hills, not this jungle. If she found them...Kylo wasn't sure what she'd do with a woman on the island. He wasn't sure that'd ever happened here before. But then no one he knew of had actively attempted to reach the island on purpose. Only his father's blood had allowed for that. 

He headed off in the direction of the cave the girl had once used for her home, knowing that was where Rey's quest would take her, but he made a big show of squinting up at the sun and looking around to find a direction, seemingly at random. Rey didn't question him which was helpful. He'd been pretty rusty with that particular skill and wasn't sure he’d still be able to do it, but it had worked enough to get her moving. Before too long they could see her quest through and get off this fucking island. 

Except he couldn't find the cave. There was so much changed that he genuinely questioned whether this was Ogygia. But, no, he'd felt that invisible presence. They'd been here for a few hours and still hadn't stumbled over Calypso, though. This  _ was _ Ogygia, right? 

And just like that, the invisible presence was before him. Kylo stopped abruptly and Rey hit and bounced off his back. 

"Kylo...wha?"

He didn't answer and headed in another direction, this time genuinely at random. He hadn't gone far when Rey stopped and tugged on his hand. 

"Where are we going? Why...." she looked around her at the jungle. "Why am I just following you?" 

Kylo cursed under his breath and turned. It had worn off. He  _ was  _ rusty. "There's something out there and I’m trying to get us away from them."

Rey shook her head and Kylo sighed. Convenient that it only worked one time. Like it only worked when he really needed to. Like some kind of ex-machina. Or the dodgy luck. Probably that. 

"What makes you think something is out here?" 

He looked at her again. "You don't feel it?" 

She nodded. "I do but I didn't think you would."

Kylo smirked. "I'm special." 

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. " _ How _ special?" 

The smirk turned into a shit-eating grin. "Special enough to know  _ things. _ "

" _ What  _ things, exactly." 

Kylo turned away as if looking around for a new direction. He felt like he’d let a little more come to the surface than he'd wanted and he needed to turn away so she couldn't read his expression. She tugged on his hand again. 

"What things, Kylo ?" 

By then he'd composed himself and turned back to her, once more with the smirk. "Things like how sexy that birthmark on your inner left thigh is and that when you're done here, I'm going to do my best to get my head between your legs to, heh, examine it more closely."

Rey raised an eyebrow at him. "While I will probably let you do that, deflecting with sex isn't very nice."

Kylo shrugged and tugged on her hand to get her moving again. "I'm not very nice. Well, I can be, but only when I get between your legs."

"Somehow I think edging is more your style. Also not nice."

"Mmm, but the antici...."

He let the moment drag on. And on. And on. 

" — pation, oh my gods!"

Kylo laughed, trying to keep it quiet while also waving a hand at her to keep it down. "Not a fan of Rocky Horror, then?" 

He looked back at her in time to see her eyes roll. "Seems like the wrong movie for this narrative," she muttered. "Where are we going, by the way?" 

Kylo shook his head. "I honestly have no idea. I'm just avoiding the presence."

"It's going to get dark soon," Rey said. 

Kylo looked up at the sky and saw it was indeed starting to turn a kind of blue-orange. Likely if not for the trees, he could look west and see a spectacular sunset. "Then I guess we better move on."

On and on they went, trying to find what he was looking for and dodging the presences, each time the feelings emanating off them getting more and more hostile. By the time twilight set in, Kylo was ready to embrace his father's side to get them back to the plane and away from here. His hand twitched and he started reaching just as her hand pulled on his again and he froze.

“Is that light ahead?” she asked quietly. Kylo peered through the darkening greenery and realized that what he’d brushed off as him looking too hard into the distance was in fact light. He squeezed her hand while dropping the other and she squeezed back to let him know she was ready. So off they went. They neared the light not long after, having been much closer than he had thought. Kylo paused to stare. Well there was the cave. Neatly lit with torches like someone had been waiting for their arrival.

“I don’t like this,” he said softly to her. “It gives me a bad feeling.”

He looked back at Rey to see her nodding, wrapping one arm around her torso, the other hand trembling a little in his. Wait, had she been this nervous the whole time and he hadn’t noticed, or was this new?

“Are you alright?” he whispered.

Rey shook her head. “I’m really not,” she whispered back.

He got closer to her so that he could keep his voice even more quiet. “What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him, her pupils blown wide in what he could only guess to be abject terror. “I’m going to die in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please always remember to feed and water your fic authors~! Kudos are awesome! Comments are WOW! And MOAR is always an inspiration~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have chapter three~! I do hope you enjoy~!

Kylo stared at her. “I’m sorry. What now?”

Rey stared back at the cave, for a moment visions and reality mixing until she couldn’t tell if she was sleeping or awake. “I’m going to die in that cave. It was prophesied when I was a child.”

He didn’t say anything, and when Rey finally shook herself out of her night terrors and looked back at him, he was staring at her.

“What was the prophecy?” He asked darkly.

Rey swallowed thickly as she gazed into his dark eyes. “There comes a day when the island only man can leave becomes the resting place of the child of fire. In the light of the fiery sentries and the silence beyond them will there be her screams. Only with a dyad will she be saved, held back from death by the mouth of the son of the sun. When luck accepts its fate and throws off the curse, before the dawn, where once two will there be one.”

Kylo blinked at her as he moved in closer to her. “That is a very vague and yet very specific prophecy.”

Rey nodded. “It is. You’re very accepting of it. I’ve never had anyone not in my circle of friends accept something like that.”

“Lucky for you, I’m not normal.”

Rey narrowed her eyes at him. “Yes. You said that before. ‘Lucky?’

Kylo shrugged and moved past her, tugging her to turn around and follow him. “It's a normal turn of phrase. We need to find somewhere to hold up for the night. If your prophecy takes place in that cave, we’ll just have to wait until the torches are out.”

Rey blinked at him. “Yeah, I guess I am lucky.”

She followed him until he seemed to find what he was looking for. It wasn’t a cave exactly, but a tall, angular boulder that seemed like it had part of its side carved out, enough so that they could set up a little camp. Rey continued to stare at him though. Because she knew. She  _ knew _ that he knew more about what was going on than he let on. So when they had settled, and they had a nice little campfire going she turned to him.

“You know what I am, don’t you?”

Kylo blinked at her as he pulled the waterproof bags of MREs from his pack. “A very beautiful woman?”

Rey felt herself blush but didn’t allow it to deter her. “Thank you, but not what I was going for. You know that I’m a demigod.”

Kylo pursed his lips, rolling one corner of the lower one between his teeth, his canine snagging on the plush skin. Then he sighed and nodded. “Yeah. I know you're a demigod.”

“And you know where we are.”

He nodded again. “Yeah, we’re on Ogygia. And we were running away from the invisible servants of Calypso. And I’m worried she hasn’t shown up yet.”

Rey shook her head. “Calypso escaped the island.”

Kylo turned his head to stare at her. “She..what? How?”

Rey shrugged. “I’m not sure. I only just learned about it before my father sent me on this quest.”

“Well, maybe that’s why they’re all pissed off. They were stuck here as much as she was and now she’s escaped.”

Rey shrugged again. “So, how do you know all this? Are you a demigod?”

His dark eyes watched her for a long time before he nodded. “Yeah. I am.”

“Why have I never seen you at Camp Half-Blood then? Or are you from Camp Jupiter?”

Kylo turned back from opening the MRE in his hand and handing it and a wooden spoon to her. “I’m not sure what Camp Jupiter is, but I never went to Camp Half-Blood, much to my father’s dismay.”

Rey took the offering. “Who is your father?” She really hoped he would say Apollo. She hoped he was the Son of the Sun.

Kylo shifted, opening his own MRE and mixed it all around with his own wooden spoon . “Not a god, if that’s what you're asking. My father is quite human.”

Rey furrowed her brow, trying not to let her disappointment show. “Then your mother?”

Kylo sighed. “Aphrodite.”

Rey blinked. “Come again?”

“My mother is Aphrodite.”

Rey stared at him, knowing that she had heard him right, but unable to believe a word he said. “You're joking.”

Kylo pursed his lips. She couldn’t be sure because of the firelight, but she thought she detected a flush creeping down his neck. “Yeah, I know I don’t look like a son of Aphrodite. I guess I got my dad’s genes in that aspect.”

Rey shook her head. “No, I wasn’t really talking about that. You are unconventional looking, but you're gorgeous. No you just don’t...act like the other sons of Aphrodite at Camp Half-Blood.”

Kylo shook his head, the flushing of his neck deepening and the tips of his ears just barely visible through his hair as she shook his head were red. “How’s that?”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t know. They just seem a little less aggressive than you.”

Kylo furrowed his brow and looked sideways. “I’m not sure I’d call myself aggressive, exactly.”

“You’re telling me that if we hadn’t gotten spooked from the invisible spies you wouldn’t have aggressively thrown me down into the sand and fucked me?”

Kylo shook his head, looking at her like she’d said the most appalling thing he’d ever heard. “Absolutely not. I would have put our clothing down first. Sand is not comfortable.”

Rey snorted, surprised by the expectation subversion, first that he would say no to fucking her and then again when he baldly stated that he would in fact fuck her, just not on the sand. “Okay, fine. Still, the boys I know are a little...mmm, submissive.”

Kylo shrugged. “What can I say. Maybe it’s not having gone to Camp Half-Blood.”

“Then how did you find out who your mother was?”

Kylo shrugged, poking at what looked like beefaroni with his spoon inside the bag. “She told my dad, and he told me, so I knew from a really young age.”

“And he just believed her?”

Kylo shrugged again. “Dad’s a real believing guy. And besides, it’s true, right?”   
  


Rey nodded. “Well then how did you avoid monsters growing up? That’s usually why we end up at Camp Half-Blood. If you never went you must have been attacked all the time.” She studied him for a moment. “Or did you just use Charm Speak on them all the time?”

Kylo winced, but it slid into a sheepish grin by way of apology for using it on her before. “I didn’t get attacked as much as you think. Dad and I moved a lot. Like, quite a lot. I was home schooled by my uncle because we moved so much. I don’t. I guess I was just really lucky.”

“That seems to happen to you a lot. Luck.”

Kylo chuckled. “Call me an optimist. I like to see the good in things. Like I didn’t get attacked by monsters often, but also I didn’t get to make any friends, so, you know. Take your pick.”

Rey nodded. That made sense. “Fair enough,” she murmured. 

“So what about you?” Kylo asked. “What’s your story? Your godly parent?”

“I’m the daughter of Hephaestus. My day job is a mechanic, and I don’t know who my family is beyond the other demigods. My earliest memory is of being led to Camp Half-Blood and that’s it.”

Kylo tilted his head at her. “And why are you here of all places, Daughter of Hephaestus?”

Rey took a deep breath. “Funny you should mention your mom is Aphrodite. My father has sent me on a quest to retrieve the necklace of Harmonia. Her most recent cuckolding has left his ego a bit bruised more than usual and he wants the necklace back.”

Kylo’s hand moved to his chest, scratching at it a little. “And you think it’s in the cave?”

Rey nodded. “I just didn’t think that the island it would be on would be the one I die on.”

“About that. Explain it to me again?”

Rey shrugged. “What’s there to explain? When I was a child there was a prophecy, like there are sometimes, you know?” At Kylo’s nod, she continued. “Anyway, when I first saw the island outside the window, I knew that this is where I’m going to spend the rest of my life.”

Kylo raised a brow. “And how long do you expect that to be?”

Rey pursed her lips. “Well I have to go in that cave, so not long?”

Kylo dropped the his spoon into the MRE pouch and set the whole thing down before he turned a little to look at her. “I’m not overly familiar with that many prophecies, but I’ve gone on at least one quest myself, and I know it’s very important. So, I’m not going to stop you in your quest. But, I do think you should wait until daylight. Then the torches won’t be lit. I don’t really know much about the rest of your prophecy, but the two ‘fiery sentries’ seems pretty on the nose with the cave and torches. So, just wait until they’re out.”

Rey tilted her head to the side. “You have to know that prophesies don’t work like that.”

“Do I? I mean, near as I can tell the only reason they work is because people follow them. If you find a way around them, then you foil them, right?”

“But you can’t get around them. They just are.”

Kylo tilted his head at her. “Have you ever tried? Anyone you know ever tried?”

Rey pressed her teeth into her lower lip before shaking her head. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Then how do you know it won’t work?”

She smiled softly at him and shook her head. He didn’t understand. Well then, that was alright. He said he was an optimist, so she’d let him keep the idea that she was going to live through this. It made her want to love him. It was so completely opposite of what she thought she’d love. She thought she’d love a kind and thoughtful, sensitive man. Instead, she thought that if she wasn’t going to die tonight, she’d fall in love with this strong, funny, optimistic guy who would try to come up with a plan to keep her safe but still able to complete her quest.

“Kylo?” she said softly, putting a hand on his where he was trying to draw out a map of the island.

He looked up at her, his eye dark in the firelight, though she thought now that she remembered that his eyes were deceptively light, like they were hazel masquerading around as brown. He tilted his head as he watched her face. “Yes, Rey?”

“Can you just kiss me?” she asked.

His eyes wandered over her face for a moment before he nodded and leaned into her, his lips just brushing at hers. It wasn’t enough for her. She needed more. If this was the last kiss she’d have, it needed to be more than this. So she wrapped an arm around his neck and leaned back on the other arm, pulling him with her as she laid back on her back.

Kylo came with her willing. He fitted himself against her, sliding between her legs and pressing his weight into her. He braced himself against the ground on his forearms while she wrapped her arms around his ribs. Her legs went around his thighs, her feet hooking around his knees, putting him in the perfect position with her suddenly aching core. He moaned softly against her lips and let his full weight press her into the ground. He was heavy, but it was perfect. She clung to him tighter when he moved to pull his weight back up. They both shivered as the shifting caused their bodies to grind and rub and they both moaned.

“Rey, sweetheart, you’re killing me,” he said softly as he moved his mouth along her jaw. 

She snickered a little before using her demigod strength to roll them so he was on his back, his hair tangling in the leaves and the firelight flickering in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with a finger on his lips. “Don’t talk. Just feel...”

And then she started riding him. She didn’t want to have sex with him. It seemed too cruel to make love with someone she wanted to be in love with, for both of them. But she wanted to come with him. She wanted to share that with him, something they could both take away from this island with them. Well, he could take it away with him when he left the island. It would be a memory she could hold in her heart while she died.

Kylo’s hands went to her hips, and his head tilted back as he moaned again, his fingers biting into her flesh even through the denim of her shorts. That’s right. He was a demigod. That made him stronger than normal men. He could hold up to her. So she ground down on him until his moans and groans turned into pants. He opened his mouth again, maybe to say something, maybe to not but she moved down so she could cover his mouth with her own, once more silencing him.

Her hips continued to move, rolling and rubbing against him, little anticipatory twitches and clenchings of her cunt making her shudder. She wished her body could clench around something, but again, it wouldn’t be fair to either of them. As she continued to kiss him and her body continued to move over him, his hands moved from her hips up her sides to her ribcage. They hovered there until they moved around to her breasts, drawing out her own moan that was swallowed up in his kiss.

The way she moved down to his mouth changed the angle of her thrusts against him and her toes were starting to burn and tingle. The slight twitches were getting stronger and his hands on her breasts had moved back down to her ass where he held her tightly. His hips moved against hers more than hers moved against his and he hit her clit in just the right way with the rolling of his hips and she was lost. With her hands moving to his chest, she pushed her body up and rode him and the orgasm out. Her hand clutched at the shirt he wore and in just a moment, his head was tilting back and his fingers drug into her ass and he came silently, his lips parted as he panted through it.

Rey laid herself down on him, her cheek coming to rest on his chest so that her ear was right directly over his heart so she could hear it beating. Kylo hmmed in satisfaction and wrapped his arms around her. She let him hold her, but didn’t say anything, simply listening to his heartbeat. Eventually it slowed, and then so did his breathing and she turned her head to look up at him. His head was turned to the side in his sleep, and his arms had laxed their hold around her. When he started to softly snore, she took her chances and sat up. When he still didn’t wake she stood. When he didn’t wake again, she smiled and leaned over to brush some of the black hair off his forehead. He slept on soundly.

Rey moved over so that she could grab up her pack and then she left their little clearing, tamping down the little fire to the coals so it wouldn’t be able to get out of control while he slept. Then she headed off in the direction of the cave. She never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed~! And as always, remember to feed and water your fic authors! Kudos are for sharing, comments are for caring, and MOAR always inspires~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is suuuuuuuuper late. Mostly because I've been having some medical issues and the very act of being upright is incredibly painful. But it's been looming on me and I don't want the recipient to have an unfinished fic. So here is chapter four, and the next three chapters will follow as I get them fully edited.
> 
> TW/CW: So this is the chapter of temporary character death. 
> 
> Once again, this is unbeta'd except with the online software I use. Please enjoy!

The scream that woke him felt like it sounded right in his ears, almost from within his head. Kylo jerked awake and up. Had that really been a scream? It had sounded terrorized, agonized, broken. He looked around for Rey, wanting to wake her so they could find their way off this island and fuck her quest. But she wasn’t there. And then he knew that the scream had been more than just a nightmare. Kylo pushed himself up, nearly tripping on his own feet in his haste to sprint for the cave.

He felt the presences almost immediately. The hostility that rolled off them was thick enough to cut, and he slammed into what felt like a wall. It knocked him back, and he moved to make a run for it again. Once more, he slammed into the invisible wall. He could feel the cruel laughter as he moved a little way down and ran again, only to slam into it again. “Fuck!” he cried.

The first blow came out of nowhere and slammed into his kidneys. If he hadn’t been a demigod, it would have knocked him to the ground instead of making a grunt erupted out of him. He swung his arm in a wide arch, but met with nothing but air. He’d had to fight these bastards before, the last time he was here. They hadn’t liked what he’d been there to do, and only with the help of Calypso was he able to defeat them. He’d been lucky she was here then.

  
The next blow came from high and nearly turned his head around for him. This wasn’t going to work. He couldn’t see them, could only sense them and with no sense of any real direction. He wasn’t going to be able to do this. And he needed to get to Rey before dawn broke. Kylo turned and ran back the way he’d come. The invisible servants likely hadn’t expected that, so he wasn’t assaulted while he escaped. It wouldn’t last long. He paused as he made it back to the little camp where they’d spent the night together. Where they had made love the night before, even if all they’d done was touch and move against each other. It was so much more than he’d ever felt with another woman, even women he’d gotten far more physically intimate with. It had been...perfect. He’d never felt so close to anyone before. He needed to get to her. He needed to get to her _now_.

  
He doubled back the way he came, angling slightly off from the cave. He hoped that if he didn’t make a direct path for the cave, they might miss him. He was wrong. They’d found him within a few dozen yards from where he’d turned around. This blow knocked his legs out from under him and he went down to the ground face first. If he wasn’t as lucky as he was, he might have broken his nose, but he’d managed to turn his head at that last moment and hit his cheek instead.

  
From there, the blows rained down on him. Kylo curled himself up, covering his head while he tried to think of a way out of this. It was hard to think when the hits pounded on him. They knocked into him from all directions. They tried to go for his neck, but he kept a hand protectively around the back of it. And it all hurt. Hurt so much. He was going to be a mass of bruises when this was all over. If he was lucky, this would all be over for him to be a mass of bruises and not dead.

  
His luck was only going to get him so far like this. He needed to get out. He needed to get to Rey, but he needed to get away from this first. He couldn’t hit anything around him. Still wasn’t sure that even if he knew where they were that his fist wouldn’t just go right through them. Crawling away seemed his only option, so he did that and felt them dragging at him. Hands clawed in his clothing, trying to pull him back, and it was only with a desperate thrust for freedom that he was able to get away. He got to his feet and ran again toward their little camp.

  
Kylo looked up at the sky. It was lightning, but it wasn’t yet dawn. He had to get to her before dawn. He would be lucky if he got there before dawn. Kylo’s hand went to his chest where under the shirt the necklace bounced against his skin. His father had told him never to take it off when he found it. It was the only way he could have a normal life. It was the only thing holding his prophecy off. The price of removing the necklace was that he would never be able to put it back on. It would never work for him again. Everything would just be...perfect. Boring. Unending. But...Rey....

  
Rey who somehow in the last twenty-four hours had merged from someone who was fun to tease, to someone he wanted to protect. Not just now, but forever. The prophecy said it would be like that. It said that the next time he returned to Ogygia that he would fall in love. Until now, he’d thought it would be with Calypso. It made sense. She had been bound to this island. Their names weren’t dissimilar. He’d gotten along with her fairly well. She was beautiful, and so was the island. He wouldn’t have minded living on it for the rest of his life. But he had been wrong. He’d never felt about Calypso the way the prophecy said he would. And that last line. Just so similar to Rey’s.

  
_When luck accepts its fate and throws off the curse, before the dawn, where once two will there be one._ His was exactly the same except for one word. _When the_ child _of luck accepts its fate._ Did he accept his fate? Did he accept that Rey was the other half of his soul? Kylo looked up at the sky again, and seeing that it was just a shade lighter, thrust his hand into his shirt to pull Harmonia’s necklace out and over his head. He let it fall from his hand without a backward glance.

  
*******

Cold. That was all she could feel. By all rights, she shouldn’t be feeling anything. She should be in the fields of asphodel, losing her memories of her life, losing her memories of Kylo, which hurt so much right now because she was dying and would never see him again. Now that she wasn’t running for her life, or fighting off the monsters that had inhabited the cave, she couldn’t pretend she didn’t love him. All she had now were her feelings, and she loved him so much.

  
It was stupid because she hadn’t known him for more than twenty-four hours, but there was just something about him that drew her to him, something that told her they were supposed to be together. Like if they had been normal human people, they would have met, and dated and fallen in love the normal way, but because they were the children of gods, it didn’t get to happen normally for them and they had to feel all those emotions that built over time all at once.

  
And here at the foot of the empty pedestal, with an arrow in her gut, she felt those emotions so very intensely. The empty pedestal. Her father had sent her on a quest that couldn’t be won. Whatever he’d thought about the necklace, it wasn’t here and she was going to die. She felt the tears trickle down her face into the hair at her temples. All the light had gone out when she’d touched the pedestal, so she hadn’t seen the arrow coming at her. She only felt the stab into her gut that knocked her down the two steps up to the pedestal, and then she’d felt for it while she lay there in her own blood. 

  
Hours went by then. She didn’t die right away, which was just as cruel as being with Kylo would have been. This slow death, this feeling of her gut draining into her body, poisoning it while giving her chills that shook her body and caused her to ripple with agony from the quivering arrow. And then finally the cold had set in. It was better to be cold, she thought. At least so cold that she felt nothing anymore. She thought it would be better not to feel anything anymore, especially her emotions of cruel loss before she’d even known what she had.

  
So Rey closed her eyes for the last time and let herself drift. She felt the moment her heart stopped beating. The steady thump that had been slowing marked by its absence. Silence. Silence. Silence. Silen....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, remember to feed and water your fic authors. Kudos are fantastic, comments are outstanding, and MOAR is always inspiring~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: Alright, ya'll, this is the chapter with the bugs. Why I included bugs in this I have no idea, but apparently my brain thought it was a good idea to include my phobia so I could relive it over and over. Gah.
> 
> This is also the continuation of the temporary character death. This is Kylo's reaction.
> 
> As usual, I don't have a living beta, so I did my best. ^_^

Kylo dashed into the cave just as dawn broke through the trees and the torches on either side of the cave went out. He had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he could move around. There were sounds that unnerved him, skittering sounds and slithering sounds. He thought maybe he felt something slide along his ankle, and only the knowledge that there was nothing in here that could hurt him kept him from jumping out of his skin. Things could try to scare him. He could handle that. But it wasn’t possible for anything to hurt him now without trying extremely hard.

  
Carefully, he stepped to the side. Some flash of memory told him that there would be an old torch here. There was. It was old though, and he probably hadn’t been used since the last time he’d used it, so the oil would have evaporated by now. He would be lucky if he could get the thing to light. And he was. It turned out at some point he’d grabbed the lamp oil out of his pack and stuffed it into the inside of his boot. And luckily he had kept his flint and steel wool in the tiny little pocket of his vest.

  
Kylo sighed in relief as he stabbed the butt of the torch into the ground and started getting it ready to light. Part of him was just a little afraid that having worn the necklace for so long, maybe his luck didn’t work anymore. But, no, it seemed it was in perfect working order. Good. He had a feeling he was going to need all the luck he could muster for this one. He was near desperate to get the torch lit to see what was around him, and once the fire illuminated the cave, he’d wished he’d gone past this part before lighting the torch.

  
The skitterings he’d heard were from insects. Larger than typical insects. Thousands of them. All black with their carapaces and exoskeletons glittering back at him with the reflection of the fire. He realized that he could hear them biting and chewing on something, their little mandibles working at tearing the flesh from something. There were several off to the side lying on their backs, their legs twitching, antennae waving, rocking back and forth as they tried to right themselves, but all he could see were the way their legs attached to their bodies and the color of them and their eyes staring at him. And even more disturbing was as he watched them, they were dissolving. Like black styrofoam dissolving in acetone, right down to dirty brown foam all around the things until there was nothing left but goo and foam.

  
Kylo felt his gorge rise, and he had to swallow hard several times before he could keep looking at the surrounding massacre. And then he felt it. The slithering of something over his ankle and he jumped, barely holding back an undignified shriek. The thing that touched him was a tail. The very tip of a large tail that slithered and rolled and was being eaten even as it moved. Oh god...what the fuck even was this?

  
Swallowing again, Kylo averted his eyes, forcing himself to keep looking. On the far end of the room he saw the outline of a doorway and he felt like that was the way to go to get to Rey, but in between him and the door the space looked like a roof collapse of the cave and under it came the tail. And he realized the roiling he saw in the wave of insects was in fact the tail rolling under the bugs.

  
“Oh my gods,” he whispered, feeling his gorge rise again. It was like some strange mixture of octopus and lizard tail in the way it moved. Like the thing was clearly dead under the boulders, but the tail still moved and rolled and flapped against the ground and it had fucking _touched_ him, oh gods. Kylo grimaced as he told himself to move through it, get past it and get to the doorway. And as he stepped around the living bugs and tried to avoid the goop of melted bugs, he realized that the reason they were melting was because they were eating the flesh of a hydra. 

  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” he whispered as he forced himself to run, dodging beetles and spiders and cicadas that buzzed weakly as they melted to death. As he neared the bulk of the hydra buried beneath the collapse, the bugs grew thicker and now they were coming after him and fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

  
He felt the little pulls of exoskeleton limbs on his hair and his clothes, and he outright panicked. With no thought for where he was putting his feet, Kylo ran for the doorway, his mind not engaged enough to register the squelching sounds or the feeling of his combat boots going through a carapace. No, his brain would save those nightmares for later, when slept. If he ever slept again.

  
He nearly gave in to his stomach’s demands to empty itself just inside the next room, but he could still hear everything happening in the room behind him and he just couldn’t. Kylo moved farther into the new room, but he could still hear the skittering and chewing, and he looked behind him to see if the insects were following him. Light from his torch moved over the walls of the room until it flickered in the dead eyes of a harpy. It was unnerving to see something that looked human to a degree stare at him in death throes. And then the face that stared at him was completely covered by a spider, and Kylo pivoted to dash from this room.

  
Now if this cave was anything like a video game, this next room would be the boss room, where something worse than the other two rooms combined would be. There was no boss as he entered. Nothing but what appeared to be Indiana Jones level boobie traps. But it was still worse than the other two rooms combined.

  
“Rey,” he whispered and ran for her. He didn’t care about the rushes of wind by him or the shaving of fine hairs from his arms, and the shearing off of at least six inches of his hair. He didn’t even pause at the wave of heat that spurted first in front of, then behind him as he raced toward the unmoving supine body at the foot of a pedestal. Kylo raced through what was a deadly obstacle course, but without the necklace, he blew through them, just barely missing death like the lucky son of a son he was.

  
Just at the last moment, just a few feet from Rey, the insects moved, coming around statues that likely held arrows waiting to strike, and headed toward Rey’s body. Kylo doubled his speed and at the last second, spun around at once, missing the arrow that flew at him and using the momentum of the spin to slam the torch into a black beetle the size of his head. It screamed as it burned, and it seemed to call other insects out of the darkness left behind after missing all the traps. He could just barely make out the shiny black bodies and the beady eyes in the torchlight. He could hear the subtle clicks of mandibles tapping. He knew they were coming, even if he couldn’t really see them. So this was the boss. At least, this was his boss fight. Rey looked like she’d had her own, and it didn’t bear thinking about when he had to keep the fucking bugs off her. And him.

  
He swung the torch in an arch around his feet, trying to scare the huge fuckers off, but while they stayed out of reach of the flames, they just went around, trying to get at him and Rey from behind. Kylo kept sweeping as he searched his pockets with his free hand. In the third pocket he tried, there was another bottle, and he pulled it out to look at it. And then grinned. 

  
_Ultra pure lamp oil_. Just barely safe enough. He was one lucky bastard.

  
While still swinging the torch around, Kylo unscrewed the cap with his forefinger and thumb until it came off, then just dropped it to the ground. He tipped the bottle up into his mouth and took a mouthful. He pulled the torch out of the way long enough to spray the oil from his mouth. Gods, it tasted like shit, but it was worth it. He tipped the bottle twice more, spitting and spraying the bugs. One or two caught fire when they came too near the torch and they had the same scream as the first beetle. And it was so disturbing.

  
Finally, there were only two mouthfuls of the little bottle left and Kylo tipped back for the first. Carefully following the instructions from his gut, he held the torch away from his mouth and carefully blew out a steady stream of oil on the insects in a wide arc, hoping to the gods he didn’t ignite his mouth. The screaming was louder and harmonized and yet ear-splitting, and still more came. One last mouthful.

  
The second arch of fire was a little more daring than the first, Kylo trusting in his luck a little more than he normally would have. But these things were coming not only for him, but for Rey. They had been eating the dead hydra and the dead harpy. They would—

  
He still couldn’t think of it. There was no way that was going to happen, and so he continued to spray the lamp oil from his mouth as evenly as possible until there was nothing left. And just his luck, there was an entire arch of burning, screaming carapaces and exoskeletons that cut off Kylo and Rey from the rest of the bugs. He had a few minutes. Just a few. Enough.

  
Kylo turned and stabbed the torch down in the ground next to Rey and took stock of the situation, getting more of a look than he got in the sweeping glance he’d done before this. There were burns and cuts all along the exposed parts of her skin, going up her legs and arms. There were what looked like acid burns on her forearms, like she’d been blocking something from hitting her face. Something like hydra blood.

  
There were claw gouges on her ribs and shoulders like something had tried repeatedly to pick her up and tore flesh from her. The harpy.

  
And then, just under her sternum, sticking out of her belly as a thick arrow. It was as long as his arm, with fletching as long as his hand, and a shaft as thick as his finger. It was stuck in her by three or four finger widths. 

  
“Oh, gods...” he whispered. “How...gods, how did you get this far?”

  
He pulled her into his lap and tried to figure out what to do. He had to move her. But he couldn’t move her with the arrow in her stomach. Kylo looked around him, trying to think. The walls around him offered no answers, and the only sound was of the burning and popping of insects. He looked back down at Rey. Arrow first. That’s where he should start.

  
He couldn’t take the arrow out of her because then she’d bleed out. So instead, he reached out and broke the shaft off about six inches from her gut and tossed it aside. That done, he pulled her a little more comfortably in his arms. There was no tone to her limbs, so she must be out cold. That was going to be hard to deal with when he had to get her up. He was going to have to wake her first.

  
“Rey, Sweetheart,” he said loud enough to be heard over the dying insects. “Sweetheart, I need you to...wake....”

  
Her body flopped around too much. Even unconscious there should be some part of the body holding itself. But there wasn’t and her arms and legs were bent at odd angles and there was no hint of stiffness because it was painful. “Rey...?” he whispered again.

  
He shifted her again so he could lay her back in his arms, and Kylo’s breath left his lungs. She wasn’t unconscious. Her eyes were wide open, but they didn’t see him. His chest tightened and his breathing got shallow. He couldn’t get enough air.

  
“Rey?” 

  
Nothing, no response. Kylo breaths came faster, shorter, he couldn’t get enough air. He was shaking. His teeth clenched as he tried to look around. The waterline of his eyes filled, the beginnings of tears held back only by water tension. There was nothing else in the room around. Just what was left of the burning bugs, the broken arrow shaft and the two of them. Kylo choked. One of them.

  
Kylo hauled her body against his own. His eyes stared wide just past her head, staring right into the ground as his body started rocking slightly. His vision blurred for a moment, everything going waving, and then his eyes cleared and the hot trail of a tear ran down into the corner of his mouth. Swallowing thickly, he forced his eyes back to hers. A sob forced itself out of him as hard as he tried to hold it back. He swallowed back the next sob and his lips parted in a pant with an effort to breathe normally. What...what was he supposed to do? He’d gotten here before dawn...hadn’t he? Or had he needed to get to _her_ before dawn? But...

  
Kylo closed his lips, thinning them out as he cleared his throat and swallowed. He sniffed. Sniffed again. And then broke. The tears fell so fast he couldn’t stop them, he couldn’t wipe them away fast enough. And it pissed him off because he wanted to look at her, memorize her and the tears just got in the way. Kylo shook his head and pulled her up against him again.The last time he’d held her like this, she’d been warm, now...now there was the broken end of an arrow jabbing him in the stomach and her skin was cooling.

  
“No...” he whispered, his eyes sliding closed. “Please, no. Please don’t do this to me....”

  
Kylo sniffed again and let her lay back against his arm while he looked down at her face. He let the tears fall freely now. At this angle, he could keep them clear enough to see her if he just let it go. So he did, his throat tightening, choking off his breath, alternating with quick gasps and pants to get air in his lungs. He tilted his head as his face screwed up in pain. A very sharp pain that he never thought he’d ever experience. This...loss. As he looked down at her, he brushed her hair out of her face, wincing as he tugged lightly on a few strands that had gotten stuck in the burns on her forehead. No, he couldn’t let her stay like that.

  
As the tears continued to fall, Kylo swiped his tongue over his thumb and drew it across the burn at her hairline. Then again, and he drew it around the jagged burned edges of her skin. Methodically, he kept at this, watching suddenly dispassionate as the wounds healed. It meant nothing. There was enough residual life left in the tissues that would help them heal. Finally, after a long time, her face cleared and somehow....

  
Oh gods, somehow that made it all worse. The composure he’d managed shattered, and he didn’t bother holding back the sobs this time. He just...he’d just found her. He’d _just_ found her, and now she was gone. Just...just a body. No life. The flirty little look in her eyes was gone, the sweet smile on her lips, gone, the blush of her cheeks as he kissed her all completely gone and nothing was bringing them back.

  
“Oh, gods _....my dream...my breath_ ,” he moaned. “ _Don’t leave me...come back to me_.”

  
Oh gods, how much did it piss him off that in this moment, after all the things that killed her because she was a demigod, his fucking mother’s gift of language comes to the surface when he’d never needed it before. But, oh gods, he needed it now. He needed to tell her...everything, tell her how he loved her, how he didn’t know how the fuck he was moving on from this. She was his breath, his dream, and she was gone and she wasn’t coming back and there was nothing he could do about it. She was leaving him alone.

  
Kylo leaned down and whispered against her cool lips, “ _Don’t leave me alone, please..._ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not, sure if this is a content warning or not, but this is the chapter with the inappropriate use of saliva, so just a heads up. And it totally has a reason. Honestly. I researched it for like ten minutes. XD
> 
> Just one more chapter after this unless I decide to go back to the alternate ending I wrote, or rewrite the ending and make it an epilogue. We'll see when I get there.
> 
> Beta disclaimer applied. ^_^

_mon rêve, mon soufflé...._

Burning...aching....

  
_Ne me quitte pas...._

Tingling...vibrating....

_...reviens moi...._

...thump...

  
_Ne me laisse pas seul s’il te plaît...._

...thump...thump

  
Pain exploded in Rey’s chest, followed by an even more intense pain in her stomach. It was the pain that brought her mind back to her body. Oh gods, it hurt. Fuck all, she couldn’t decide if the pain in her chest was worse than the pain in her stomach, but it all hurt. Her hands and her feet were hurting too, as if they’d all fallen asleep at the same time and were now waking at the same time. _Fuck,_ it hurt.

  
What had woken her anyway? Oh right, pain...no...no wait. Not pain. That brought her back to herself, but that wasn’t what woke her. She heard sobbing somewhere. Had that woken her? She hated it when the new kids came to camp and weren’t immediately claimed by their godly parents and had to go to the Hermes cabin. Sobbing would definitely have woken her...but that didn’t feel right either.

  
And there were arms around her. Well, that was nice. They held her so gently. Someone who clearly cared for her. Who? This was getting irritating. She never woke up like this. When she woke, it was always at once, long enough to decide if she was going to get up or not. Not this weird limbo where she was bouncing from thought to thought with nothing to anchor her. She needed something to remind her where she was.

  
The arms tightened around her, hauling her up which also hurt, actually, but then....

  
“Fuck, I’m so sorry, Rey. Gods, I love you, and I’m so sorry I didn’t get here in time.”

  
_I love you, t—_

  
_Kylo!_

  
Then it rushed back, sending her heart thudding a staccato beat against her ribcage, and on fuck did that hurt more. But she remembered. The quest, Ogygia, the nightmare she’d gone through to get to the end of the question only to have the necklace not be there, dying and...Kylo. Above all of it, Kylo. That anchored her like nothing else could. He was the one sobbing. Because, oh shit, she fucking _died_. That wasn’t a weird fever dream of having an arrow in her gut. She was legitimately dead, and now she wasn’t and she was just letting him go on thinking she was!

  
Rey convulsively lashed out, throwing an arm around him, flopping it around him really. She still didn’t have complete control over her limbs, but it was enough to grip at the back of his vest. “Kylo,” she rasped.

  
Kylo jumped and opened his arms wide so she would have fallen if she hadn’t gotten an arm around his neck. “Fuck!”

  
“Later,” she said in a huffy, wheezing laugh. “Maybe when I don’t have an arrow in my gut.”

  
“Y...you...you’re dead!”

  
“Was dead,” she said, pulling him toward her. “Definitely was dead. Not now.” And when she finally got him moving, she pulled his mouth to hers and gave him a weak, but enthusiastic kiss.

  
Kylo broke the kiss a lot faster than she expected he would, but then he was pushing himself up, and then dragging her into his arms. She hissed and groaned as he shifted her, but then he was up and she was in his arms. He swung around, looking back toward where the entrance to the cave was.

  
She clutched at him. “Please don’t go back that way...it was...fuck it was....”

  
Kylo nodded. “Yeah. I know.” He turned then toward the pedestal and looked at it. It still had the outline of where the necklace should be, but wasn’t. There was an outline of older dust next to newer dust, and it had a distinct shape that looked fairly familiar. Reminded her of something janky. Rey’s hand moved convulsively on Kylo’s chest, but there was nothing where the medallion he’d worn before should have been.

  
“The necklace wasn’t...did you?”

  
“Yeah, I’ll explain, let’s just get out of here before the fire burns down, first.”

  
Rey nodded, holding on and clenching her jaw against the jostling he had to do to get around and kick at the pedestal. “What. Are. You. _Doing?!”_ she asked through her teeth.

  
“I just have a feeling if I hit the right place on this something will—”

  
And something did. There was a grating of stone on stone off to the left of the pedestal and Kylo turned, Rey in his arms to look at it. There was now a doorway and coming through it was the faint hint of sunlight. Kylo turned his head toward her and smirked. She couldn’t help but return the smile, and she pressed her lips lightly to his before drawing away. His smirk turning to that toothy grin she loved and then they were off.

  
Most of the travelling was spent with her in extreme pain and trying very, very, _very_ hard not to scream, but when he put her down again, they were back on the shore where this whole thing started. He set her on her feet, leaning her against the small bolder he’d sat on to take off his boots yesterday. He kept an arm around her waist, taking most of what weight wasn’t resting on the rock from her. He dropped his head down to look at her gut wound, which still had an arrow in it.

  
“So. You’ve been shot. With an arrow.”

  
“You’re a fucking comedian.”

  
Kylo snickered. “Delightful sarcasm, so it must not be a death wound.”

  
“Actually, it was?”

  
Kylo waved that away. “It’s not now. So this is going to be _really_ unpleasant for you.”

  
“Why? Are you just gonna pull it out?”

  
Kylo tilted his head to look up at her. “Not _just_ pull it out.”

  
“You can’t pull it out, are you insane!?”

  
“Just trust me?” He said, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

  
Rey ran a hand over her face, nodding, then stopped, surprised that her face didn’t hurt. She had a distinct memory of the spray of hydra blood as the ceiling had collapsed on the thing. She should have burns if nothing else. “Alright?” she said, as much toward his question as to the strange turn of events that left her with a not acid burned face.

  
Kylo nodded. He gripped one hand around what was left of the arrow shaft, and then...licked the other hand? What the actual fuck?

  
“Alright, brace yourself,” he murmured. “Grab on to me.” She did. “This is going—” And he _ripped_ the arrowhead out of her gut. “—to hurt.”

  
“Mother _fucker!”_ she all but screamed in his ear. As it was, she was digging her nails into his shoulder. Then the hand that he licked slapped down hard over the now freely bleeding wound. “Are you fucking insane?!”

  
Kylo looked up at her and twisted his lips to the side. “Little bit.”

  
“Fuuuuuuck!” 

  
He wrapped his arm around her more securely, encouraging her to rest her head on his shoulder as tears ran down her face and sobs of pain wracked her body. The whole while he whispered to her...in French, oddly, but then not oddly given he was a child of Aphrodite. His lips pressed tenderly to her forehead, her hairline, cheek, softly against her lips and slowly, the pain ebbed away. 

  
Finally, she could take a few shuddering breaths that only held the memory of pain. He lifted her head from his shoulder and he looked down into her face. She opened her mouth to ask what happened. Then looked down where his hand was only now moving off her abdomen. She watched as perfectly unblemished skin under the tear in her shirt was revealed under his massive hand. She looked up at him. 

  
His lips were pressed together. “So, I have healing saliva.”

  
Rey blinked. “You have healing...spit?”

  
A little flush crept over his nose and cheeks. “Yeah, a kind of rare gift in my family.”

  
Rey shook her head. “This is not an Aphrodite thing.”

  
Kylo shook his head. “No, on my father’s side.”

  
Rey opened her mouth, then closed it again. “I don’t understand.”

  
Kylo nodded. “I fully intend to tell you everything. But we really need to get off this island. Can you trust me long enough for us to get somewhere safe?” 

  
Rey shook her head. “No, I need to find the necklace,” she said slowly, “But I don’t know how...?”

  
“Hold on,” and she wrapped her arm around his neck again because she still felt weak. Kylo reached into his several of his pockets. First the back one, then the front one. Then he changed hands and reached back, then looked at her and smiled. From behind his back, he brought out the necklace that had once been around his neck. “This necklace?”

  
Rey ran a hand over her face. “You had the necklace of Harmonia this whole time? I told you I needed it and you just _had_ it?”

  
Kylo sighed. “Yes. But in my defense, I told you to wait until morning. I wasn’t expecting you to go on your own. I had planned to go with you.”

  
“Kylo...that’s not how quests work. The only people who can go on quests are those in the prophesy.”

  
He blinked at her. “I am in your prophesy. Not only that, I have my own.”

  
Rey stared at him. “I’m gonna need to to walk me through this one. How are you in my prophesy?”

  
The corner of his lips twitched. “Son of the son.”

  
“Son of the Sun? But you’re a child of Aphrodite. Not Apollo.”

  
Kylo shook his head. “No, I’m the son of a son. As in my father’s son. I’m the seventh son of a seventh son. Don’t suppose anyone asked the oracle to spell out the words ‘son and son,’ did they?”

  
“I’m not sure it would occur to anyone to do so. What the hell is a seventh son of a seventh son?”

  
“Can I explain that one when we’re safe?”

  
Rey pressed her lips together for a moment before she nodded. Kylo smiled. “Good. Let me heal everything else so it doesn’t burn when we get in the water.”

  
Rey nodded and the next ten minutes were spent with a strange air with Kylo alternating between licking his hand and pressing it over all of her wounds. If he hadn’t already sealed her gut up like he did, it would be absolutely disgusting. As it was, it was still a little squicky. But then he was done, and he stood, holding his hand out to her. 

  
She realized she was sitting on her own now, apparently fully healed. She looked back up at Kylo. “Healing spit, huh?” 

  
Kylo shrugged. “You’re alive, right?” 

  
“Is that why?” 

  
He shrugged. “I have no idea. But my only other guess would be the power of love.”

  
And stared at him with wide eyes and he moved in close, pulling her into his arms. “Yeah. I love you.”

  
She couldn’t help the smile and she slide her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. “I love you, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just went one last chapter. The "epilogue" was less than 200 words, so I just tacked it on to the end of this. I do hope ya'll have enjoyed this fic. It's my first completed multi chapter fic for Reylo, so I had a lot of fun with it. 
> 
> Unbeta'd as per usual~! ^_^

She was on him the moment they were in the door of his small bungalow house. As he’d turned back from closing the door behind him, she’d pushed him against it and climbed him like a tree. He wrapped his arms around her without hesitation and met her kiss with the same desperation she’d felt since they’d safely landed on a new island that looked nothing like Ogygia and away from all the danger. 

  
He hefted her up against him more securely and headed to his bedroom in just a few of his long strides. He dropped her on the bed and began tearing his clothes off, watching her with blown pupils hiding what had turned out to be honey-colored eyes. Rey giggled a little, but panted as she tore at her own clothing. He joined her on the bed when they were both nude and he shifted, flushed skin was hot against hers. 

  
His hips fit perfectly in the cradle of hers when he put himself between her spread thighs. His mouth was on hers even as he slid right into her. Rey groaned at the feel of him filling her completely. “Kylo!” she cried as he started pumping into her.

  
It was exactly what she wanted. Just raw, fast, passionate sex that was messy and quick and was going to end in just a few minutes for both of them. Her orgasm slammed into her before she was ready and she shrieked, digging her nails into his shoulders. 

  
“Fuck! Rey!” His thrusts were sharp and erratic and she could feel him twitching inside of her and spending himself inside of her and just the thought, how much his coming inside her turned her on, rocketed her into another, albeit less intense orgasm that had him groaning her name again. 

  
By the time she’d rolled off her second orgasm, he had rolled them so she was on top of him, all without disengaging with her body. Even after the wild sixty seconds of sex, he still filled her so well, barely even softening inside her. She lay over him, her cheek over his racing heart, inexplicably exhausted. When she shivered a little, he rolled with her just enough to pull the light blanket out from under him and laid it over her. 

  
“We should do that again,” she mumbled against his skin. “but slower and with more attention to detail.”

  
Kylo chuckled and ran a huge hand up and down her back. “Oh, I intend to.”

  
She chuckled back, but then quieted. “How did...how did all of this happen?” 

  
“How all what? You alive?” 

  
Rey nodded. 

  
Kylo sighed. “It’s a long story.” 

  
“I’m. Not going anywhere.”

  
She could hear the smile in his voice as he tightened his arms around her and said, "Good."

  
Rey brought her head up and rested her chin on his chest. “So?” 

  
Kylo took a deep breath and watched her, bringing his hand up to tuck some errant curls behind her ear. “So. As I mentioned already, I’m not just a son of Aphrodite. I’m also a seventh son. Specifically, the seventh son of the seventh son. I have six other brothers who are all perfectly normal. I’m the one that got whammied.”

  
“ _Six_ brothers?” 

  
Kylo nodded. “Yeah. Adam, Logan, Randy, Matt, Toby and Ben. They all grew up with their moms. I, obviously, grew up with my dad. Dad was the seventh son of his father, which he doesn’t even know who that is. But he was also a seventh son of a seventh son. According to folklore, we’re insanely lucky.”

  
“And why did you have the necklace?”

  
Kylo took a breath, running his hand up and down her back. “I was using the curse to counter my luck. Because here’s the thing. Somewhere between being lucky and being a child of Aphrodite...things were just perfect. There were no consequences in my life. None. At all. I would get blackout drunk, shoot myself up, play chicken going backwards on the highway, just really insane shit. I disassociated. Nothing mattered. I couldn’t even kill myself because an ambulance would miraculously get to me just in time to save myself. I just had nothing to ground me in reality.

  
“So Uncle Chewie and Dad did some research, and they found the necklace of Harmonia. It was said to be cursed, and they thought, maybe if my life was cursed, that the luck wouldn’t get so...perfect. When I went to find the necklace, there was a prophecy for me.”

  
Rey, invested in his story, tilted her head. “And what was that?”

  
“There comes a day when the child of Luck must choose the curse to find the dyad. He will find solace in the curse until he finds solace in the flame. Should the flame be lost, despondency will follow him into death lest the child of Luck accepts his fate and throws off the curse, before the dawn, where once two will there be one.”

  
Rey couldn’t help herself. She sat up quickly, realizing the implications for that, and promptly set the thought aside because oh, God’s he was still hard. They both groaned at her movement, Kylo’s hands going for her hips and holding her in place. 

  
“Fuck,” she whispered. “How are you still...?” 

  
And she shifted her hips experimentally, and oh it was perfect. Kylo moaned softly, sliding his hands up and down her thighs. “Perk from my mother’s side no one probably talks about. Stamina.”

  
Rey nodded, licking her lips. “Okay. We’ll come back to that.” she started a slow, gentle rocking before she continued the thought she’d set aside. “So the luck in my prophecy, that would be you?” 

  
“And the Flame in mine would be you.”

  
“This was supposed to happen?” she asked, her voice breathy, as much from awe as his cock moving in her.

  
His lips tipped into the softest smile she’d ever been the focus of. “Yeah. I think so.”

  
Rey smiled just as softly at him and leaned down, kissing him softly as she began rocking her hips. He kissed her back just as softly and braced his heels to thrust shallowly into her, meeting the rolling of her pelvis. Rey moaned and pushed herself up, forcing his shallow thrusts deeper as she balanced herself with her hands on his chest.

  
They took each other slowly, hands moving in soft touches, lips brushing over whatever they could reach, the joining of their bodies sliding and pushing and filling until Kylo rolled with her again and they both lost themselves in a feverish race to the crest. Kylo fell into her arms as they both came down from the crest and held him to her chest, knowing that this was going to be the rest of her life and that this _was_ how it was supposed to happen. Rey sighed happily and let herself fall into a contented sleep.

**Epilogue**

“So if you’re so damn lucky, why do you have a shitty ass plane that is barely holding itself together?”

  
“That was because of the curse. Which doesn’t work anymore, by the way. Did you notice the plane didn’t rattle once on the way here?”

  
“That was lucky. Oh my gods, ugh! That means all those luck jokes were puns!” 

  
“Haha! Yes! They were!”

  
“That’s going to be the rest of my life, isn’t it? Just luck puns until I die.” 

  
“Not just puns. There are a few other details that need my attention.”

  
“That was a pun, Kylo.”

  
“But not a luck pun.”

  
“How am I not going to kill you in thirty years when you’ve made your four hundred, twenty-three thousand, six hundred and twenty-ninth luck pun?”

  
“I’m not sure, but I’ll be pretty lucky either way.”

  
“Mmm, no. I’ll always be the lucky one.”

  
-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much for sticking with me. I'm sorry this has taken so long, so I hope you enjoyed the end of this. As always, remembered to feed and water your fic authors~! Kudos are heartwarming, comments are uplifting, and MOAR is always inspiring~!

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. Honestly, I've never done a crossover before, so it never would have occurred to me to write something like this and honestly, it was a great experience, so I hope you enjoyed it and the subsequent chapters as they are posted.
> 
> As always, don't forget to feed and water your fic authors. Kudos are spectacular, comments are magnificent, and MOAR is always an inspiration~!


End file.
